Préfètes
by Enileme-R
Summary: Une 8e année est ouverte pour Hermione, qui est à nouveau nommée préfète. Mais elle a changé. Et elle n'est pas la seule.


Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'être préfète pour cette année déjà ? Ah oui, pour éviter d'avoir à se retrouver seule le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient décidé de commencer leur formation d'Auror sans passer leurs ASPIC. Hermione Granger grogna une fois de plus en sortant de la tour des lions pour se diriger vers le troisième étage afin de commencer sa ronde habituelle avec la préfète des Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson.

La guerre terminée, Voldemort vaincu, Harry Potter hors de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait que vivre une année scolaire des plus normales, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvée. Pas de pierre philosophale à chercher, pas de chien à trois têtes, pas de Basilic, pas de prisonnier échappé d'Askaban, pas de Tournois inter-écoles, pas de rébellion contre un professeur, pas d'Horcruxe à chercher, pas de guerre. Poudlard avait été reconstruit en grande partie, même si le terrain de Quidditch et le pont suspendu n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminés, et les cours avaient pu reprendre au premier septembre mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Le professeur McGonagall était à présent la directrice, et avait permis à tout le monde de repasser son année. Cependant, les cours étaient plus allégés, compte tenu de l'année qui s'était écoulée.

Hermione avait demandé à passer sa septième année, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore pour chercher les Horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Evidemment, la directrice avait immédiatement acceptée, ravie devoir sa meilleure élève revenir. Et elle lui avait reproposé son poste de préfète de Gryffondor. Neville Londubat était lui aussi préfet, et en avait été ravi. L'enthousiasme de son ami avait poussé Hermione à accepter, d'autant plus que ni Harry ni Ron ne serait là cette année. Bien sûr, elle avait d'autres amis, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus... Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Surtout depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que les garçons, c'était pas trop son truc, finalement.

Elle s'en était aperçue lors de leur retour au Terrier, après la guerre, et que Ron l'embrassait. Elle avait réfléchi deux longues semaines, puis lui avait expliqué les choses avec des pincettes, connaissant le caractère du rouquin. Ce dernier l'avait tout d'abord très mal pris, puis il avait compris, lui disant qu'il s'en était toujours un peu douté. Cela avait soulagé la brune, qui avait ensuite rapidement fait mis Harry au courant. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite trop, et n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre, même si Ginny se posait quelques questions quant à la rupture entre son frère et elle, et surtout lorsque Ron s'était considérablement rapproché de Luna, le parfait opposé de Hermione. Même s'il ne se passait rien entre eux, la rouquine voyait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la brune, et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards suspicieux.

Mais faire son coming-out à Poudlard, c'était autre chose. Elle avait déjà été la risée de tous en étant la "miss-je-sais-tout", et celle des Serpentard qui l'insultaient de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'avait pas envie de vivre une autre année avec une nouvelle étiquette sur le dos.

Cette nouvelle année était particulière pour tous. De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes durant la guerre et durant la grande bataille de Poudlard, si bien que les visages étaient à la fois joyeux de retrouver une vie normale, sans crainte de se voir torturer ou tuer, mais aussi tristes face à la disparition de nombre de leurs camarades, ou personnes de leurs familles. Rien qu'Hermione avait perdu Fred Weasley, qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille, Remus Lupin, qui avait été son professeur mais aussi un conseiller et ami au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait toujours un mot ou une grimace pour amuser les réunions au square Grimmaud, Lavande Brown, qui malgré l'animosité entre les deux Gryffondor, avait été sa camarade de dortoir durant six années, ou encore Colin Crivey...

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées. Le professeur McGonagall avait insisté auprès des préfets pour créer une nouvelle cohésion entre les élèves, et ne pas exclure les Serpentard, qui étaient revenus à reculons à l'école. Nombre d'entre eux avaient vu leurs parents mourir sous les sorts des Aurors ou des membres du Phénix, ou se faire arrêter. Tout le monde savait qui était enfant de mangemort, qui ne l'était pas. Et malheureusement pour ceux qui l'étaient, ils étaient victimes de nombreuses moqueries, insultes, et harcèlement.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle détestait faire les rondes avec Pansy Parkinson. La Serpentard n'était pas fille de mangemort, mais était une proche de Malfoy, et subissait elle aussi de nombreuses moqueries. Son caractère de garce avait disparu sous un masque fragile, et ces dernières semaines, Hermione l'avait entendu renifler quelques fois lors de leurs rondes. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Parkinson, mais elle ne supportait pas savoir que quelqu'un souffrait tout près d'elle. Elle détestait marcher avec elle durant de longues minutes en sachant pertinemment qu'elle vivait un enfer la journée. Elle détestait ce silence entre elles. Elle détestait qu'elle ait été dans le mauvais camp. Elle détestait ce mélange de sentiments qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle la voyait.

De la pitié. De la haine. Du mépris. De la colère. De l'agacement. Mais aussi de la compassion. Un peu. Parce que Hermione avait été à sa place, et savait ce que c'était que de subir des moqueries injustes. Et malgré tout, elle trouvait la jeune fille belle. Sans son masque de garce, elle avait une beauté fragile, délicate et élégante. Elle n'avait pas perdue sa prestance, sans doute due à son éducation dans une grande famille de sorciers, et gardait une allure assurée et féminine qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré durant l'été. Son visage dur, fermé et hautain laissait place à une expression presque timide et apeurée, surlignée par ses grands yeux verts.

Cependant, Hermione ne ferait jamais un geste envers la Serpentard. Elle n'irait pas l'insulter, la rabaisser, la ridiculiser. Parkinson s'était suffisamment moquée d'elle durant les sept années précédentes. Elle n'irait pas non plus vers elle pour lui parler ou l'approcher. Elle restait simplement à sa place de co-préfète, marchant avec elle dans les couloirs du château.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, la Gryffondor ne trouva pas sa coéquipière à l'heure prévue. Cette dernière avait une bonne demi-heure de retard, et Hermione ayant décidé de ne pas l'attendre plus de dix minutes se trouvait un étage en dessous lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots provenant d'un placard à balais.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille tenta de l'ouvrir manuellement. Mais la porte restait fermée. Les pleurs avaient cessés de l'autre côté, et Hermione entendit renifler.

\- Alohomora.

Hermione entendit un déclic, et ouvrit délicatement la porte en bois. Elle qui s'attendait à trouver un élève relativement jeune en larmes, recroquevillée dans un coin, fut particulièrement surprise de constater que non seulement la personne n'était pas en boule sur le sol, mais ligotée et accrochée par le dos de sa robe de sorcière à un crochet normalement utilisé pour les serpillières, et qu'en plus il s'agissait de la préfète des Serpentard, qui lui lançait un regard à la fois apeuré et soulagé.

La surprise passée, la rouge et or défit les liens qui entravaient la peau de sa camarade, retira son bâillon, et la fit descendre du mur à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione, plutôt inquiète de trouver une préfère dans cet état.

Parkinson ne répondit pas immédiatement, massant ses poignets douloureux après avoir essuyé les larmes de ses joues.

\- Je... Ce n'est rien, je devais le mériter de toutes façons...

\- Parkinson ! Personne ne mérite d'être attaché et suspendu dans un placard à balais ! Viens avec moi, on va à l'infirmerie soigner tes plaies. On en parlera à McGonagall ensuite.

\- Non !

Le cri de la Serpentard la décontenança. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa coéquipière refusait d'aller se faire soigner et d'en parler à la directrice de l'école.

\- Je veux dire... Ce n'est rien, j'avais fait vivre l'enfer à ces filles de toutes manières, elles n'ont fait que me rendre la monnaie de la pièce.

La tête baissée dans une allure honteuse, Parkinson jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts à présent.

\- Comme tu veux.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout, la jeune fille était assez grande pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Elle recula dans le couloir, et entreprit de reprendre la ronde, lorsque la Serpentard l'interrompit.

\- Granger ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourcil levé.

\- Merci de m'avoir libérée.

La brune écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Jamais Parkinson ne s'était montrée reconnaissante envers quelqu'un, et encore moins gentille. Surtout pas avec elle.

\- Euh, de rien ?

Hermione attendit qu'elle la rejoigne, mais la Serpentard n'en fit rien.

\- Et si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

Elle hocha la tête, lui promettant silencieusement de ne rien dire, et l'invita à continuer la ronde avec elle sans un mot de plus.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione se surprit à faire plus attention à Parkinson. A surveiller à qui elle parlait, qui venait la harceler. Elle repéra vite un groupe de trois Serdaigle qui lui lançait régulièrement des piques, l'humiliant ouvertement lorsque aucun enseignant n'était dans les parages. La brune s'était presque prise d'affection pour elle, à force de l'observer. Durant les rondes, elle avait commencé à essayer de lui parler. Si ce n'était que des salutations au départ, cela s'était transformé petit à petit en conversations de courtoisie sur leurs cours de la journée.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle lisait distraitement dans la cour du clocher, Hermione vit le trio de Serdaigle jeter un sort faisant trébucher la Serpentard dans la boue alors qu'elle revenait des serres de botanique. Ce fut la fois de trop. Elle les avait reprise une fois ou deux lorsqu'elles se moquait d'elle dans son dos, mais rien de bien sévère.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de lancer des sorts dans le dos des gens ! hurla Hermione en débarquant telle une furie vers les trois jeunes filles. A une préfète en plus ! Elle ne vous a rien fait, à ce que je sache !

\- Elle est amie avec des mangemorts, lança l'une d'elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

\- La guerre est finie ! Et je peux vous rappeler que Malfoy a été innocenté, même si vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors, maintenant, pour tout ce que vous avez dit et fait ces dernières semaines, voire mois à Parkinson, je retire dix points à Serdaigle pour chacune d'entre vous !

Elle fulminait de rage, et les trois jeunes filles se mirent à trembler. Elles savaient les exploits que Hermione avait réalisé l'année précédente, elles savaient qu'elle pouvait se montrer impitoyable, elles savaient qu'elle était bien plus intelligente qu'elles trois réunies. Les Serdaigle partirent sans demander leur reste d'un pas rapide, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus leur épaule pour vérifier que la brune ne leur ferait pas un coup bas comme elles venaient de le faire.

Mais la Gryffondor les fixait juste d'un air menaçant. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparu derrière un angle de mur, la jeune fille se retourna pour aider Parkinson, mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Elle souffla, exaspérée, et tenta de revenir à sa lecture. En vain. Ses pensées se dirigeaient encore et toujours vers la Serpentard, et rapidement, Hermione prit la décision de retourner dans la salle commune. Au moins là bas, elle n'aurait rien qui la ferait penser à la jeune fille, et elle pourrait facilement se changer les idées en compagnie de Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Vingt heure cinquante.

Hermione soupira, refermant son livre d'histoire de la magie pour aller le poser dans son dortoir. Sa ronde avec Parkinson allait commencer, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. L'événement de l'après-midi lui trottait encore dans la tête, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi la Serpentard ne s'était plus présentée en cours de la journée.

\- Ça ne va pas Hermione ? s'enquit Neville, alors qu'il l'attendait pour lui aussi faire sa ronde, avec le préfet de Serdaigle.

\- Si si, c'est juste... Les rondes avec Parkinson.

\- Pourtant, ça avait l'air de mieux se passer entre vous, non ? Je vous ai entendu discuter une fois ou deux quand on se croisait dans les escaliers.

La brune cacha sa gêne en secouant la tête négativement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Laisse tomber, c'est compliqué, et pas si important que ça. Ne t'en fait pas.

Il haussa les épaules, et les deux amis se séparèrent, allant chacun à un étage différent, le jeune homme allant vers les étages supérieurs, la jeune fille en direction des cachots.

Plus elle descendait, plus son appréhension montait. Parkinson serait-elle là ? Comment allait-elle réagir après que Hermione lui soit venue en aide ? Serait-elle soulagée d'avoir une alliée ? Triste de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre seule ? En colère d'avoir été obligée de s'en remettre à une autre personne, qui plus est, de Gryffondor ?

Finalement, Parkinson l'attendait devant sa salle commune, jouant avec sa baguette. Immédiatement, la rouge et or remarqua le changement d'attitude de sa coéquipière. Elle semblait nonchalante, mais Hermione voyait bien le visage fermé qu'elle abordait.

\- Tu es presque en retard Granger.

Son ton était acerbe, et la Gryffondor tiqua. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à la Parkinson des dernières années, hautaine et méprisante. Pourtant, jamais cette Parkinson ne lui aurait parlé presque aussi "gentiment". Elle ne l'aurait pas appelé par son nom, mais par une insulte, et lui aurait fait un reproche beaucoup plus méchant, non seulement sur sa ponctualité mais aussi sur son physique ou son caractère.

\- Mais je ne le suis pas. On y va ?

Les deux préfètes commencèrent leur ronde dans le labyrinthe des cachots, silencieusement. Hermione sentait la tension monter entre elles au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en cours cet après-midi ?

Elle entendit Parkinson souffler à ses côtés et se tendre davantage.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Granger, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Si tu ne viens pas en cours tu ne feras que leur montrer qu'elles ont raison !

La Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement, laissant Hermione se retourner vers elle pour lui faire face. L'ambiance devenait électrique, leurs regards devenant plus sombre à mesure que l'énervement les gagnait.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais rien du tout, Granger, alors je te conseille de rester à ta place.

\- Je prends ta défense, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, je me débrouille très bien sans toi.

\- Ah oui ? En tombant dans la boue, en séchant les cours, en te renfermant sur toi-même, en perdant tes amis ?J'ai bien vu que tu restais seule à présent, que même Malfoy ne supportait plus de te voir déprimer face à toutes ces insultes et moqueries.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées au fur et à mesure de leur dispute, se fusillant du regard. C'était à celle qui fixerait l'autre le plus longtemps et le plus intensément.

\- Oh oui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le harcèlement évidemment. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se faire insulter de mangemort, mais je sais particulièrement bien ce que c'est que de se faire traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, de miss-je-sais-tout, de rat de bibliothèque. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait de recevoir des moqueries tous les jours, tu y as particulièrement bien veillé les autres années, il me semble.

Parkinson se rapprocha davantage de Hermione, et leurs visages se touchaient presque. La Gryffondor pouvait voir à quel point sa camarade était énervée à la rage qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Mais elle y voyait aussi étonnement du regret, et une lueur étrange qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite.

\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi Granger.

La Serpentard se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son visage était crispé et rouge.

\- Sinon quoi, Parkinson ? Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu ne m'as jamais fait peur.

Elle poussa la Gryffondor contre le mur derrière elle, la collant contre la pierre froide.

\- Ferme-là.

\- C'est que tu pourrais te montrer brutale, étonnant, railla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut une erreur, puisqu'elle ne vit pas Parkinson agripper sa mâchoire en la fixant d'un regard beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. Elle abaissa immédiatement ses yeux bruns sur ceux verts de la Serpentard, trop surprise pour répliquer. Elles se toisèrent quelques longues secondes, le souffle lourd, pour qu'enfin la préfère des serpents pose brusquement ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue, sa main lâchant sa mâchoire pour aller derrière sa nuque.

Son baiser était brutal, plein de colère, de frustration et de désir refoulé, et Hermione se laissa subjuguer par ces émotions, répondant à la Serpentard. Elle attrapa durement ses hanches qui tenaient parfaitement dans ses mains, la serrant plus près de sa taille. Elle sentit les mains de Parkinson -ou devait-elle dire Pansy, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient ?- agripper sa chevelure emmêlée, l'incitant à laisser sa tête aller en arrière alors que les lèvres de la Serpentard quittaient sa bouche pour glisser vers son cou, descendant vers sa clavicule. La respiration de la Gryffondor s'accéléra, se faisant aussi plus lourde et profonde à mesure qu'elle sentait la jeune fille descendre vers sa poitrine, ouvrant petit à petit le chemise blanche de son uniforme.

Elles entendirent un bruit de pas, et Pansy posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la brune pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis l'entraîna plus loin, ouvrant une porte en bois et la poussant à l'intérieur.

Il devait s'agir d'une ancienne réserve, puisque les étagères étaient vides. Hermione lança un rapide sort de nettoyage pour enlever les toiles d'araignées et la poussière, pendant que sa camarade la regardait faire d'un œil amusé. Elle fit aussi apparaître un tapis sur le sol, la pièce était trop petite pour abriter un quelconque meuble.

\- Il parait qu'il ne faut pas que je te tienne trop tête, chuchota la Gryffondor en se rapprochant de la brune d'un pas lent.

Pansy sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, perdant presque ses moyens face aux yeux chocolats qui lui faisaient face. Elle avait attendu longtemps avant d'oser faire un pas en direction de la préfète. Ses sentiments auparavant haineux à son égard avaient rapidement évolué en autre chose au fil de leur ronde dans le château, et elle avait eu peur de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Mais à présent, elle se sentait plus légère, et avec une douceur qui la surprit elle-même, elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage de la Gryffondor, admirant ses traits fins avant de l'embrasser. Hermione se détacha la première, et reproduisit les gestes que Pansy avaient eu pour elles quelques instants plus tôt, en tremblant un peu.

\- C'est la première fois ? murmura la Serpentard, devinant l'appréhension qui l'habitait.

La rouge et or acquiesça silencieusement, et elle releva la tête pour plonger ses prunelles dans le regard vert de sa camarade.

\- Si tu ne veux pas Hermione, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je ne veux pas que...

\- Non, Pansy, c'est juste que... Je ne saurais pas si ce que je fais sera bien.

Elle sourit timidement, alors que Parkinson la rassurait du regard.

\- Tout ce que tu feras seras bien, souffla-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il n'y a pas une chose que tu ne saches pas faire, de toutes façons.

Hermione rit doucement, et d'un commun accord, les deux jeunes filles s'agenouillèrent sur le sol sans se lâcher du regard, et Pansy commença doucement à se pencher vers la Gryffondor. Elle défit sa cape, et continua de déboutonner lentement sa chemise, laissant apparaître un soutien gorge blanc qui épousait parfaitement les seins ronds de la brune, qui se laissait faire. Elle passa ensuite par dessus la préfète des lions, pour l'allonger sur le sol, afin de retirer plus facilement sa jupe d'uniforme.

La Serpentard se délecta de voir Hermione ainsi, en sous-vêtements sous elle, et elle fondit rapidement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait la brune déboutonner sa chemise et la dévêtir à son tour. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux uniquement en soutien-gorge et culotte, leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre avec douceur, les lèvres ne se quittant pas. Doucement, elle descendit vers les seins de la brune, qui détacha rapidement son vêtement afin de lui laisser un libre accès à sa poitrine, et Pansy sentit ensuite les mains douces de son amante glisser dans son dos pour défaire le sien aussi. Elle attrapa un mamelon entre ses lèvres, le suçant doucement, provoquant un gémissement à Hermione, qui agrippa ses seins dans ses mains. La Serpentard continua sa descente, parsemant de baisers et de coups de langue le ventre tendu de la brune, qui commençait à se tortiller sous elle d'impatience. Arrivant à son dernier vêtement, elle lança un dernier regard à la Gryffondor, qui avait les yeux fermés. Souriant, Pansy lui retira sa culotte, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant doucement de son intimité, sans pour autant aller à son but.

Le souffle de Hermione était saccadé, rapide, et elle cherchait les mains de son amante pour les saisir. Elle n'en trouva qu'une, mais sentit la seconde lui caresser un sein, puis glisser doucement vers son entre-jambe, alors que Pansy continuer de jouer avec ses nerfs en s'approchant bien trop lentement de son intimité. Finalement, elle sentit sa langue toucher un point sensible, et elle se cambra sous la surprise des sensations grisantes qui partaient de son bas ventre. Sa respiration se fit encore plus irrégulière, et elle gémissait doucement à mesure que la Serpentard jouait avec son organe. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser sur ses lèvres, et une autre forme de désir s'empara d'elle. Hermione se cambra à nouveau, et de sa main libre, poussa la brune à approfondir ses caresses. Doucement, elle sentit un doigt s'introduire en elle, la faisant soupirer de plaisir, puis ressortir lentement, pour revenir ensuite, entraînant des mouvements de plus en plus rapide.

Pansy continuait ses gestes, sans pour autant laisser le clitoris de la brune en reste, ce qui lui demandait tout de même une certaine concentration dans ses mouvements. Mais elle se délectait tellement du plaisir de son amante qu'elle continuerait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

A mesure qu'elle intensifiait ses caresses, elle sentit sous elle Hermione s'agiter de plus en plus, gémissant parfois presque trop fort, à tel point qu'elle du lâcher sa main pour la poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Cependant elle souriait, et accéléra ses mouvements de langue, gardant la même cadence pour ses doigts qui glissait à l'intérieur de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière étouffa un cri, et poussa la main de Pansy pour se mordre le poing, alors qu'une vague électrisante passait dans son corps.

\- Arrête, arrête...

La Serpentard ralentit, pour finalement s'arrêter. Sous elle, Hermione tremblait, et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Ça va ?

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remettant de ses émotions, et Pansy remonta pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je... C'était trop, trop agréable pour que je le supporte encore... souffla la Gryffondor, dont les joues se teintaient de rouge.

Son amante sourit narquoisement, puis embrassa son cou et sa clavicule.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Hermione.

Cette dernière se releva un peu, passant sa main sur les hanches de la Serpentard en l'embrassant, dans le désir de lui rendre la pareille, mais Pansy la coupa, la laissant interrogative.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment aujourd'hui.

Hermione comprit, et rougit, provoquant le rire de son amante qui l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Mais si tu y tiens, il nous reste encore toute l'année scolaire...


End file.
